Kingdom Hearts the Nightmare Saga Nightmare's Tale
by grimlock987
Summary: Xehanort was fallen, but now a new evil emerges and that evil is me, NIGHTMARE. I own nothing, only OCs. all rights go to the owners (Discontinued)
"Xehanort," I said with a chuckle, "you were a fool from the start." I was standing on cliff that overlooked a wasteland that long ago a long and bloody battle took place, the Keyblade Graveyard, with my second in command and we were watching 13 warriors wearing black coats, it is a tradition for followers of shadow to wear these garments, fighting against 7 warriors, the light's champions I assumed, as a heart shaped moon watched over this battle in the sky. But I am get ahead of myself so let me introduce myself. I am Nightmare and I am a heartless general, and I usually have the appearance of a 10" foot tall robotic bear that was taken damage over time and the only thing that hasn't suffered damage are my teeth, claws, top hat and bowtie. "Fool is a good term for someone who tries to play God," said my second in command, who had the appearance of 9" foot robotic rabbit that has suffered from long periods of detrition and if one was to get a better look at him they would notice that he has human remains inside him. "Well played, Springtrap," I said, "how do the preparations go for the assault?" "Everything is ready, Nightmare," he said, "They now await your command." "Good," I said and I noticed that 1 of the 13 warriors had fallen. "How is your daughter these days Nightmare?" Springtrap asked, which took me by surprise. You see I am the father of a 17-year-old girl who was currently going to a military school for some reason but I was glad that her powers were getting stronger and was using her new toys, three puppets known as the Follower, Greeter and Waiter, that I got for her on her 16th birthday. "Katherine is fine," I said, "she is also making some new friends." At that moment my phone vibrated. Grumbling, I pulled it out to see that Katherine had sent me a photo of her with a boy around her age that was almost identical to her except for his eyes was green while hers were red and under the photo was two words; guess who. It took me a few minutes to figure out what she meant. "Springtrap," I said, "there is a change of plans." "What?" he asked, confused. "Tell Nightmare Bonnie to begin his attack on the dark city and that I will meet him at the entrance to the Castle that Never was." "Yes sir," he said, "and what of this battle?" "As far as I know this battle is over in my eyes," I said, turning around to open a corridor of darkness, "are you coming, Springtrap?" Springtrap looked at me then to the battle below and said, "I will stay till the battle is over so I can tell you the outcome." "Ok then," I said, and I left via the CoD.

1 month later

The assault was a success. It only took 2 hours for Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica, our troops and me to claim the Castle that Never was, Xehanort's base of operations. An hour later, Springtrap had returned, claiming that Xehanort had been defeated and as proof of this he presented me Shadow dancer, Xehanort's keyblade. With phase 1 completed I started planning the next step of my plan, tracking down the seven guardians of light and eradicate them. I had to plan this part out very carefully because one slip up would result in the survivors warning the other guardians so I had to take my time in choosing my first target. Either way it will take time so I decided to explore the castle and become familiar with my new home. As I was looking around in the dungeons I noticed that one of the cells was reinforced. I approached it and when I did a voice said, "Here to gloat your victory, Xehanort?" and I realize that there was someone in there. "I am not here to gloat for I am not Xehanort, for he has been dead a month," I said. This caused the cell's occupant to step closer to the bars and to my surprise it was a 17-year-old boy in the cell. He looked at me for a few minutes before asking, "who or what are you?" This caused me to chuckle and say, "What's wrong? Never seen a heartless before?" and I tap the insignia on chest, right under my yellow bowtie. "Yes I have," the boy said, annoyed, "I just never seen one that could talk." "Touché," I said, amused, "anyway who are you and why were you imprisoned?" "My name is Xanthos," he said, "and I was imprisoned because Xehanort saw me as a threat." "And why is that?" I asked, intrigued about this. Xanthos grinned and said, "I have the power of magnetism," "Magnetism, interesting," I said, and an idea went off in my head. "Xanthos," I said, getting his attention, "seeing that Xehanort is no more I am going to make you an offer." "I'm listening," he said, interested. "I will free you from this cell but in return you will report to me. Do we have a deal?" I asked, holding out my right hand. Xanthos thought over this for a while before saying, "deal." "Good," I said, "now please stand back." He did what I said and I then proceeded to remove the bars from the cell door. Once I had finished breaking out Xanthos, he step out of his cell and I put my arm over his shoulder, saying, "come, we have much to talk about."


End file.
